


Haircut & Hope (fanart)

by Geeniaz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gift, Iron Man 2, M/M, haircut, style, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeniaz/pseuds/Geeniaz
Summary: James hasn't been able to choose his own haircut in decades; Steve has been after him to ditch the shag and cut it short again, while Tony seems mostly indifferent. Until the actual haircut happens, of course - then Peter and Kamala are happy to help him compliment James' latest choice. Teasing and shenanigans ensue, leaving the ex-Hydra assassin feeling pretty content about his new home and the people in it.And if his haircut is hiding a little secret, well. That's entirely his business.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tahlruil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haircuts and Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223634) by [Tahlruil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil). 



<http://geeniaz.tumblr.com/post/177288300204/geeniaz-1-0-0-5-pm-fanart-to-haircuts-and>

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, i just read this history and the desing take form in my head.  
> .  
> I wanted to draw in another way but i didnt like the result :(  
> For Tahlruil, I hope you like this~


End file.
